passionate news
by bookworm1287
Summary: Bones is affraid of what Booth's reaction is going to be about her latest news- was going to be a one-shot, but I decided to continue it
1. Chapter 1

Bones sat in the hospital waiting room for what felt like days before hodgins came out of the delivery room holding his newborn son. She looked at how beautiful the baby was and wondered what hers would look wanted it to be a boy, and that it would look exactly like seemed so sureal that they had only sept together once and she was already going to have Booth's seamed like a dream where everything felt real but everything was just all of the sudden turned upside down.

That's exactly what her life was right now, upside just wanted to know what Booth's reaction was oing to be when she told him about their child, so that way she wouldn't be to surprised if he didn't want to have a child with her.

As she walked into the room where Angela was sitting, she couldn't manage to not think about whatit may be like when she gave Angela said it was perfect and beautiful, Bone could stop but think that her best friend just had a baby and that she wasn't really able to remember exactly how she felt because of all the chemicals released into her body after giving birth.

Later on that night, Booth and Bones were walking when Bones finaly got the courage to tell Boot about the baby, and at first, she thought that it was a mistake because of the weird look he gave she started to think differently when his face broke out into a wide smile.

He pulled her into a warm hug and told her thst nothing could have made him happier that was instantly releaved about his good reaction.

They sat there for a while just holding eachother, when Booth decided to the one thing that could surprise Bones more than she already was.

Booth got down on one knee and said the 5 words she never thought she would hear oming from him.

"Bones will you marry me?," but what surprised her even more was her reaction.

"Yes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **To be continued **

**sorry that the stories are so short... I will try harder on making them longer ****  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: sorry that I haven't updated at all in sooo long, but I couldn't think of anything to write, then my friend died in a car accident, so I stopped writing, but I'm determined to finish what I started, but I'm going to need some ideas on what else I should add to it. I decided to finish it when I was reading my review from "BonesCastle" and decided that if they thought I should continue, then I must continue please review! 3 xoxo-ace**

They both agreed on keeping their relationship (engagement and baby and all) a secret until Bones reached her second trimester, so that they could be more certain that she wouldn't miscarry. The only people they told were the people that had to know, because it could affect their work, but everyone in on it had been sworn to secrecy for the time being.

When time rolled around and it was time to announce their abundance of news, it seemed as though only yesterday they were standing on the sidewalk in pure bliss, thinking about their future they were starting together.

Today was the day that they were meeting up with everyone else to tell them the news. They all sat in Founding Fathers laughing and having a good time when Booth stood up and cleared his throat.

"Everyone, I have a reason for inviting everyone here today. I have some news," he said, nodding towards Bones, who stood up next to him.

"Booth and I are engaged," Bones said with a small laugh. Everyone got up to congratulate them though they were quite shocked, not knowing they were eve going out. "Another thing, I'm pregnant." This caused everyone to freeze and look at each other in shock before pulling them both into hugs and a mob of frantic questions.

Bones couldn't keep the smile off her face, looking at her friends and thinking about raising her baby around them. What better group to have a child around? There was no doubt in her mind that this baby would be so loved by everyone in that room. This baby would be undoubtedly loved and cared for as well as protected and safe.


End file.
